


Harry Potter and the Midnight Musings on Magical Trunks

by RandomlyAssigned



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, Magical Artifacts, Missing Moments, One Shot, Short One Shot, canon adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomlyAssigned/pseuds/RandomlyAssigned
Summary: Harry has a midnight question for Ron.
Kudos: 10





	Harry Potter and the Midnight Musings on Magical Trunks

"Ron. Psst. Ron! Hey Ron, wake up!" Harry hissed urgently. It was just before midnight and chilly. Hermione was wearing Slytherin's locket -- she must have forgotten to set warming charms before placing the silencing charm around her bunk. Ron snored.

"Mmrumpf" was Ron's only reply. Harry leaned over the top bunk, pulled his sock off, and dropped it on Ron's nose. "Rumfherwazit!" Ron said, starting slightly, "You trying to suffocate me?"

"No, of course not, don't be stupid. I've got a question for you. You know how Hermione can fit everything in that little beaded bag?"

"Uh-huh," Ron replied, his voice still sleepy.

"D'you think it'd be possible to charm a trunk like she charmed her bag and then live in it?"

"Live in Hermione's bag?"

"No," said Harry, rolling his eyes, "Live in the charmed trunk."

"Oh. Dunno. Maybe."

"Crouch Junior held Moody in a trunk for a whole school year."

"True," Ron said yawning, "But I doubt it was that spacious. Wasn't he unconscious?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, "Also, fake-Moody borrowed his leg and eye, so even if he had been conscious he probably wouldn't have moved around much."

"Probably not."

"We should try it," Harry said excitedly.

"Being unconscious?"

"No, living in a trunk."

"Why would we try that?"

"I don't know. Maybe it would be better than the tent."

"Where would we get a trunk big enough to live in?" Ron asked. He was more awake now.

"Hermione could charm it!"

"Where would we get a trunk in the first place?"

"Oh, right," Harry said, leaning back on his pillow, "I hadn't thought of that."

"Hmmmm," Ron replied softly, "Plus, where would we put the trunk?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Where would we put the trunk when we were living in it? It's not like we can just plop it down underneath a tree like we can with the tent. And we can't just leave it lying around Diagon Alley or something -- people would get suspicious."

"Good point. Plus, when Hermione shakes her bag it sounds like books are falling. What if someone picked up the trunk when we were inside?"

"Sounds like a good way to get a concussion," Ron said wisely.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry for waking you."

"'S no trouble," Ron said, already ready to go back to sleep. _Really_ , he thought to himself, _living in a trunk. Sometimes, Harry comes up with the wildest ideas._


End file.
